Year's End
by Necily
Summary: GemmaKartik. Grandmama made her choose Simon after Kartik and Simon proposed, but Kartik and Gemma decide their fate together. Please R&R! Now complete!
1. Prologue

My eyes fluttered open. Darkness surrounded me. I no longer felt warmth from Kartik. He was only a Rebel Angel. A figure out of reach…

"Gemma." "GEMMA!" I woke with a start, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Tom peering over me with immense curiosity. "Are you ok? I haven't seen you this frightened for a while." _Help me Tom I don't want to marry Simon. I love Kartik and I always will._

"Yes Tom I'm quite alright, just spooked, that's all. I haven't really thought about the fact that I'm marrying Simon. Its, its just I'm scared I guess. I'm marrying this man yet I've already been asked. Just not by him."

"Gemma? Can I give you some advice? You were asked to be married be an Indian. Things like that don't happen. They never will. If you really feel like you belong with that Kartim... go but you'll break Grandmamma's heart and Simon's. You'd live in India wouldn't you?"

"Kartik, Tom, his name is Kartik." I sat up in bed and glanced around the room. I saw head peek out of my wardrobe. My heart fluttered, Kartik was here. He didn't leave me. I was so giddy I was about to jump out of bed and do a dance. I suppressed a smile so hard Tom looked at me and said

"Gemma you look a sight, your face is turning red. Oh dear you aren't _indisposed _are you?" He could barely say this.

"No Tom but I'm going to lay down a bit maybe rest. Ok?"

"Yes yes fine" he said distractedly walking out.

How'd you like it…By the way I don't own anything in this story..i might later but not now. Please R&R!


	2. Dresses and Tears

"Kartik," The words left my mouth before I realized "You're here." I said breathlessly.

"Is that good or bad?" he said with a sheepish grin.

"Good definitely good." I said as a smile lit up my face.

"That's good." He said softly. He pulled me close, took my hand in his and began to dance.

"But…I thought you hated me."

"How could I? I knew you could never marry me, I'm Indian, even if you don't _think of me as Indian,_ and I was ready to wait or to stay." He said, invoking the words that I had said months ago that had hurt him so. Oh how I wish I could turn back time change those words and he never would have left.

"I'm sorry Kartik, I…I never meant it like that. I would have told you yes if I could. I love you Kartik and I always will." I replied. I had never been surer of the words I had said before in my life. Kartik looked so desperate to, to be held. I held him in my arms and put my head on his chest.

"There is a way to change things."

I looked up at him unaware of what he meant. He seemed surprised then began to mull things over in his head.

"What?" I said. Inside my head I screamed "_Tell Me MORE!"_

"I will tell you more when come back." He said.

I looked at him desperate.

"Kartik…don't, don't leave me."

Kartik looked at me and said "I'll never leave you Gem, ever."

I pulled him closer and stared at his face, those eyes, cheeks, mouth and oh those lips, those beautiful lips of his. Bold as you please he kissed me, and I felt suspended in time. I inhaled and caught whiff of cinnamon, woods, fire, and Kartik, the Kartik I know and will always love. He kissed me, more passionate then any kiss he had given me before. He began to pull off my clothes, and I his. We fell back on the bed and as he looked deep into my eyes "Together, we will be together forever" he said.

**MWAAHHHHH I love torture, but hey at least this thing called a chapter goes on…**

-------

It was the epitome of horrid.Thedress was white with flowers on the side, silk sleeves with lace cascaded down my arms. I should have loved it. It was gorgeous, flattering in every way. Never before had I realized that I, Gemma Doyle, would never have to worry about money, or anything else I ever wanted, again. In India I would have wore a sari, something nice but simple. I could just imagine Kartik's face if he saw me now.

"Miss Doyle?" Mrs. Middleton's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied, hopeful that she hadn't seen noticed that I wasn't paying attention. She looked at me, exasperated.

"Daydreaming about your wedding I suppose." She had said it as a statement, not a question.

"Of course, I hope nothing goes off plan."

"Oh not to worry dear, you're not to worry."

I looked down at the dress again, knowing no expense had been spared. I glanced up again. The seamstress suggested that I should go and take it off now so it doesn't get ruined.

"How terrible that would be wouldn't it." I mumble under my breath. I walked into the dressing room, where Felicity and Ann met me. There were about 5 other girls trying on dresses. We entered a room where they could help me undress. I had just got part of my veil off when I began to cry,

"I don-don't want to, to marry Simon. I want to marry Kartik."

"As do I Miss. Doyle."

My head shot up. Standing there, in my dressing room was Kartik.

------------------------------

**MWAHHHHHHHH Suspense! **

**Next chapter spoiler: **_My dressing room door flew open. Mrs. Middleton was standing there, her mouth open gaping, at Kartik. _


	3. Author's note

Author's Note

Hey people. I am really sorry that this isn't a chapter update. I am almost (key word: ALMOST) done with my 3rd quarter in school. I have been sick a lot lately too so that's put a lot of strain on me. I have to do a final and dissect a pig in science on Thursday, the eight. ON Friday I get out of school and go directly to the horse stables. I have Monday and Tuesday of the next week to pop out 2 chapters. (I SWEAR!) Wednesday I fly to Oklahoma, we might write a chapter to each of our stories together but who knows? I worked really hard on bringing my math grade up, and have narrowly avoided getting 4 detentions. (2 weren't even my fault. honest) So this is basically a little splurge of how I haven't abandoned the story. Homework has loaded me down. Again I'm sorry you were probably expecting an update. You are welcome to however, think up names for a daughter. (But I don't get to tell you who has her).


	4. Maybe so

**Authors note….**

_I have tired to get out a prologue and a chapter before I sent this out. Student Council and school work has loaded my down. (Thank god I gave up my NJHS secretary title.) I however get the joy off having one less term project off my project off my shoulders. Also thank the driving god that I don't drive. I barely own the pen and notebook I'm writing on, or anything else you recognize. _

-------

I looked at Kartik at first stunned to see him, my mouth hit the floor. He gave me a sheepish grin,

"I believe formalities are in order Miss Doyle." I raised an eyebrow,

"What? Formalities? When you have the nerve to be in an engaged girls' dressing room? HA!" I said almost mad, (Hence the Almost). He leaned forward and pulled my into a kiss. My breath quickened. I pulled away, suddenly aware of Felicity and Ann. They both gave me a smirk and left. He looked back at me and mumbled

"Now, where were we?" He began to kiss me again and started to fumble around with my dress. My body exhaled noisily as my corset slid down my chemise. He began to kiss my bare neck as I pulled my arms around him kissing him harder. We sank to our knees as my chemise started falling down. I jumped slightly when I felt his hands on my back, which was now bare.

"Kartik…stop," I mumbled, when he didn't listen I grew more agitated.

"Kartik, Stop." I said, more urgently this time.

"Why?" he replied.

"Because this is great and all but we're in a dressing room, and do you realize that my family would disown me if they found I had gone along accordingly?"

"Well….." he said looking into my eyes. I stood back up and began to put my clothes back on when I heard Felicity's voice coming from the outside the door.

"No, wait she hasn't finished getting dressed, she…she umm, no wait stop, DON'T open that door."

I looked over at Kartik, my eyes wide. My dressing room door flew open. Standing with Felicity's hand poised ready to stop the door from opening was Mrs. Middleton. With only one quick second to act before I was disowned, I moved. "Oh thank you, really I am ever so grateful." I said (A/N: it's supposed to sound like she was being fake. Duh she was.) "He just appeared in there once Felicity and Ann left." Grandmama and Mrs. Middleton began to hit him with their purses. As he literally flew out of the shop he leaned forward toward me and whispered, "You know where to find me." In the hiatus of Kartik leaving I began to feel like I was falling. Not in a vision but literally falling. The next thing I knew I was being awoke from inside a carriage.

-------------------------------------

**Guess what? I got a Kate Spade purse from my parents. As did my sister. My mother got a Prade purse/wallet. I feel like a spoiled brat. Haha. I decided to make one insanely long chapter. With a cut finger. **

"Gemma," my Grandmama said. "Simon is here to see you." Simon's calling went by very dismally. He did, however, grow quite concerned for me when he found out about Kartik. After I had reassured him I was fine, he left. As I got up to go to my room the doorbell rang. (A/N: I don't know if they actually had doorbells, bare with me.) "Gemma, darling how about we go into your room." Felicity's voice is nice and chummy, so I immediately adopt the same one. "Why, yes Fee, darling, Grandmama you needn't to wait up." The moment the door is safely shut behind us, Fee put her hands behind her back and began to pace. "Felicity, what's wrong?" She looked at me, her face unreadable. "It's…Ann. You know how she became a teacher?"

"Yes…" I cautiously reply.

"She's pregnant." I looked at unsure if she was telling the truth or not. As Ann wasn't married this was scandalous.

"Are…are you sure? From whom? How? When?"

"I don't know." Felicity wails.

"Calm down, do you know from whom?" She nods her head very slowly.

"Oliver."

"Does this Oliver have a last name?" She suddenly looks like she wishes she didn't know, but then replies "Sandock."

"Ok then its not that bad. He was courting her, and now…" I trail off because of the icy look she gave me.

"He already asked her to marry him."

"Ok, Fee then don't you realize that Ann will be soo much happier."

"This is her second child. Her first was named Georgiana."

She suddenly looks at the clock and announces she must leave. As I watch her figure retreat out of the room, I smile. Ann lost touch with over a year ago. About the time her family took her in as a governess. I am so happy for Ann, and how she took control of her own life. Oliver Sandock _was _courting her, the last time I saw her she looked so happy to be loved. I left a note to Tom asking if he could make inquiries about an "Annie Sandock," and that it would be great appreciated. I made my way from the room to the kitchen, where my father sat. I sat down next to him in a huff.

"Something bothering you?" I looked at him, so happy that he had gotten better. It had taken nearly a year but he was much better. He had even met another woman, named Evelyn. She was there more as a friend then wife but she made him happy. Which was really all that matter. They still missed mother, and on her birthday would cry.

"Did you ever feel that the world will never change? That it's always going to be like this. How woman and girls are _told_ how to act and _told _who to marry?" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"It'll change Gemma, I'm not saying tomorrow, or the next day, but it will. Why? Does this have something to do with your wedding?" I glanced sharply at him.

"Father," I began. "I don't love Simon. Not at all, and I most certainly don't want to marry him."

**YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger. Sorry after my muses came back form the hills, they realized how hard this was going to be and began one by one to creep back. You know the rule , its time to REVIEW. **

**How'd you like Ann by the way? I went where this story took me. Time to get dressed, get packed and do a little victory dance to my 2 favorite songs on my ipod. That's for the names, Twisted. You get the props. SirusLeeBrillant I couldn't let you edit it because I needed to get it up fast. I made a promise to myself and to the fans.**

**-EmilyLara **


	5. Another boring stupid sorry note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**You all must hate me by now but I swear I have an excuse. School. There's a lot going on and I simply don't have one extra minute. I swear. Tomorrow is AIM's week. I have half of a chapter written. But other then that don't expect a chapter until next Saturday. This is going to be the 14th. I am sorry I haven't posted another chapter lately. I haven't forgotten. I am going on a Hiatus, because of my writer's block. But on the other hand I got 4 hours of free time yesterday to start and finsh New Moon! Yay! (yes I know I am weird, I can read a 700 page book in four hours. Beware all.) I also have a cold at this moment. I am walking around in a stupor. Fighting the urge to go under, I feel as if my body is on autopilot and I'm just along for the ride. If I doze off I know what's going on but am asleep at the same time. I almost go literally unconscious. Well I have to go if I want to salvage some sleep. Adios all! **

**-Emily **


	6. Love hurts

**Libba Bray is awesome. So, so great. I am not Libba Bray. So therefore I am not awesome. Or so, so great. I realize that I messed up on somethings in the last chapter. Don't Shoot! comes out from behind a tree I'm having a writers block. I may go on hiatus. Not sure. Bear with me if this chapter sucks butt. (I would use another word but I'm not into cussing that much)**

I watch the opera with as much enthusiasm as a fly about to be eaten. I glance over at Father, who's fiddling with his gloves. He still has troubles sitting still. This is my last outing not being a, I shudder, married woman. Since I told my father my feelings as regards to Simon, he has been very soft spoken. I bite my lip, still wondering if it was the right thing to do, telling him about Kartik. He understood, but like a father should, he reminded gently that I had accepted Simon, and had had the chance to refuse it. I laughed inwardly. Refuse Simon? _HA!_ Accept Kartik? Bigger HA. I can just imagine it now, announcing that I decided to get married to an Indian and had turned down Simon Middleton's offer.

"Gemma?" I look up to see Simon hovering above me, offering his hand.

"Oh, yes." **(A/N: if you didn't get that she didn't realize that the opera was over.)**

As Simon and I make our way toward his, I mean our carriage; I feel his hand through the satin of the glove. I'd savor every moment of it, except it's the wrong hand. The hand I want to hold is Kartik's, brown and calloused, from all the years of working. His hand is so skilled at horses, climbing, and _other things._ I blush, feeling the redness creep up my cheeks. Simon looks over at my face, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Are you alright?"

His words make me do a double take.

"Quite." I reply curtly.

Kartik's POV

I watch her from the bushes and as Mr. Mud takes her hand rather forcefully. Tomorrow will be her wedding. Her father came to me yesterday. Apparently Gemma had said something about us. _Us…_those words echo in the back of my head. Is there an "us"? Or maybe it's just my imagination. Maybe I'm just her boy to play with until she gets married. These thought hang heavy in my head until I banish them. "_She loves me! I know she does. Everything we do together." _Then the over side starts in. "_Loves you? You're insane!!"_ He said something that made her blush. I steam inside, knowing that he probably said something to anger her. I stare at them, wishing I could be in his place. Next to her. Holding her hand. Having everything go right.

Gemma's POV

I feel as if I am being watched. Kartik told me he would be nearby, but honestly? He still insists on watching me from bushes? I make my way into the carriage, when suddenly everything goes dark.

-----------------------------------

**I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to update. And that this chapter sucks donkey butt and everything. I'm horrible I know. But please forgive me. I had to train for westworld. Aka horse show. School sucks. I'm way behind. I have to go to St. Louis to meet my grandparents, whom I've never met. I am sorry. But I am going on hiatus for a little while. Reviews make me happy. If I get more then 5 I'll post the other half of this chapter. I swear**

**-emily **


	7. Can't stop

**Deleted my other story. I hated it. ON TO THE NEXT. Save me from this heat. Pleaseeee.**

I'm jostled awake. I try to sit up but I can't.

"Ughh"

I flatten. That voice wasn't mine.

"Gemma? Gemma are you there?"

"Kartik?" I say, voicing my incredulity.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"As if I know everything."

"Well…wait. That sound." "There's a trickle of water coming down a pipe."

"Yeah." I start to squirm. "What about it?"

"It's the headquarters. Do you still have the knife I gave you after you lost the other one?"

I smile at the memory.

_It was the dead of the night. I snuck out quietly, meeting Kartik in the stables. I bumped into him before realizing that he was there. The next thing I knew my lips were firmly pressed against his, and for a moment I felt his, like society had no significance. Abruptly, I felt him slip the knife into my hands. _

"Yes"

"Good, wiggle yourself down towards your boots and grab it then cut yourself out."

It was easier said then done. After whacking my head against the ground, I soon bent my back backwards and breathed a short sigh of relief when my hand had clamped around the object. Soon after Kartik and I cut ourselves free, we began to make our way out.

----------------One Day Later----------------

I'm naked, in the bathtub, when my bathroom door flies open. My breath stops short as I see Simon standing there, with Kartik and hair's length behind him. His eyes widen as he takes in my appearance. Then quickly motions that Simon doesn't know he's behind him. I then realize the state I'm in.

Naked.

18.

Wet.

With two men.

One whom I'm about to marry.

The other who has vowed to love me for all eternity.

This is going to be great.

Lord save me.

"Gemma" the words that come out of Simon's mouth are husky. As he makes an advance toward me I, with great effort, scramble out of the bathtub, and attempt to hide myself with the incredibly white and thin lace of my nightgown. But not before I see Kartik. His eyes are huge, as if he has seen a goddess.

For a spilt second I stop.

Look down.

Am I really that pretty?

Wow.

Felicity's voice rings threw my head.

"_There are attracted to temptation, and we, are their temptresses." _

"Simon." As shaky as I think that sounds, it must have come out sounding strong.

"You need to leave."

"I love you. No matter what I've done, please forgive me. I can't bear to think that you are remembering me with bad memories."

As he starts to turn, Kartik flies down the hallway, out of view. Once Simon is gone Kartik comes back. He shuts the bathroom door and starts to make his way toward me. I rush forward, dropping my nightgown, and pushing all modesty away. I kiss him as hard as I can, as I wrap my arms around him. I drop my arms, pulling them toward his taut chest. I run them down his stomach tugging his shirt up. He breaks away for a moment,

"Gemma, stop."

"Why?" is all I can say, no matter how terribly stupid sounds.

"The slight fact that anybody, _anybody,_ can walk in and see us, I'll see you tonight." I puzzle my brow, wondering what he is talking about.

"Come and see me."

He leaves taking my heat with him.

**I'm sorry. Truly truly sorry. My computer crashed, which left me kind of dead with chapters and the like. I'm going to St. Louis MO for a while. So I'll repost a new chapter after that. Thanks for a you who reviewed. I Love y'all! I'll be back soon. ONLY ONE MORE FINAL! Adios all. I'm kinda having a whole writers block lately too. So no excuses. I'm sorry. **

**-Necily **

**P.S. you know if you change the "n" in Necily to "m" and flip the "e" and the "m" around and take out the "c" you get my name? E-M-I-L-Y!**


	8. Our way

**Ok. So. I'm verrrryyyyy sunburned. Like very. I got burned on Saturday then went to Canyon Lake and got sunburned again. If that's even possible, which I say it is, then my friend Reese and I got into a nacho cheese and ketchup fight. Then I slipped and cut my knee, then at the lake yesterday I was climbing this rock with my friend and slipped, again, and cut the same knee. **

As I make my way toward the stables I take a moment to recount the day's events. I still have no idea how Simon got into the house. Tom, Grand mere and Father were out at the time.

I make my way with haste, knowing anybody could see me, for I am only in my dressing gown. The danger and the scandal give me an adrenaline rush. I trip over a strap that's lying carelessly on the ground.

"Damn!"

"You know if you continue with your cursing your family may very soon disown you."

I grin in spite of myself. It takes a moment for my body to process the pain that very currently running over my foot. Kartik comes into full view, smiling. I jump over to him on one foot. He immediately gives my a look as if to say "Smooth, real smooth."

"Come here." He says.

I walk over to him and place myself in his lap. He raises an eyebrow by says nothing.

"This might hurt."

I nod meekly, more or less because things have hurt me more then my own clumsiness.

"Mr. Kartik."

Kartik looks up and smiles at me, giving me a kiss and murmuring "yes?"

I break apart, with my voice creased with worry.

"That wasn't me."

Kartik's eyes widen. Then a lantern appears, with whom behind it but, Emily.

I look directly into her eyes as she moves closer. It's then when she realizes whose lap I'm sitting on. I immediately hope that she's sleep walking. But alas this isn't a dream. It's a cold hard reality that this maid who has just found me and Kartik together. Being found this close would give needs to a speedy marriage. But I'm already getting married. I began to babble.

"Emily, please, please under no circumstance can you, umm, ever say that you saw us. It would ruin me. And I going to be married and Kartik and I love each other. And it's not fair that Indians and English can't love each other."

It's too late for me to realize tears are streaming down my face.

"Gemma." The soft whisper of a voice makes me look around at Kartik. He very slowly brings his thumb to my face and very tenderly wipes off my face. Emily looks utter flabbergasted that she was witnessing this scandal. She's trying to keep a grin off her face. And I suddenly realize why she's here. She was supposed to help my pick my outfit for tomorrow, and when she couldn't find me she must have come looking for me. I stand up.

"Emily, we love each other and have no means on Gemma getting married tomorrow, nor ever. But I swear to the Holy lord if you ever, _ever _even **think** about recounting this adventure to anybody I'll make sure you will regret it." I am pulling into a hug by Kartik that's bone crushing. I am stunned. Kartik just said that.

Another figure appears out of the shadows. My breath catches in my throat. Simon…

**YESSSSS. I did it. I'm awesome aren't I? **

**Review loves. **

**Thanks.**

**Next Chapter teaser: **I hear the knife being pulled out of it sheath. The next thing I know, this isn't some stupid fight over a woman. It's a life and death thing, and will only be over when one is dead.I dodge a hit and roll onto the ground. "Run!" is the only words I can remember saying to Gemma.


	9. Hiatus

**I can't seem to write this story anymore. I am pushing myself to finish it and I can't. I am having to take a Hiatus, on this story. I hope you all understand. If it's not fun then what's the point of writing. Again I'm sorry. **  



	10. Stop

**Last one. **

"Gemma," Simon was here. Living and breathing. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry." I said simply. "I do not love you." I took a deep breath choosing my words, not knowing what to say. "Goodbye." He made his movement toward, and then reached his hand out. I drew back apprehensively, wondering. His hand came closer and everything dissolved into darkness.

-Kartik POV-

Seeing Simon put a hand on Gemma made my stomach churn. Seeing her collapse was like murder.

"What the bloody hell did you do?"

"This is not your place."

I didn't respond. Some things are better left unsaid. I pulled a knife out, and threw it at my mark. It hit with a solid thud, with nothing in the air except for the vibration of the knife. Simon's eyes had gone wide. The knife was barely an inch from his head. Emily had rushed over to Gemma, waving smelling salts over her nose. Gem rolled her head, but after taking in the scene was back on her feet. I saw Simon, out of the corner of my, pull out a knife. I heard the blade being pulled out of its sheath and reacted.

"Run." Were the only words I remember saying to Gemma. Watching her stumble away I felt a stab of remorse hit me. She wasn't likely to be coming back. I entered the fight. Dodging and remembering the footwork were more like a dance then a fight. Somebody entered my line of view, and all at once everything stopped.

"Tom." Simon's voice addressed Gemma's brother.

"Simon, what is going on?"

"Goodbye."

I turned my head around so I wouldn't have to watch. When I turned back the figure was now crumpled on the ground. There was a stain spreading across the clothes. He was dead.

"Police! Drop everything."

I put my knife down slowly as the men appeared. Simon still carried his. There was blood on it. There was no denying what he'd done. Gemma appeared. She saw the figure on the ground and began to run toward him. I put myself in front of her and held her as she kept trying to get to Tom. She hit me with her fists, but I never let go. Eventually she stopped, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Gem."

The sun was beginning to rise. It was a start of a new year, with new promises and new dreams. Year's End had past. Gemma and I walked away slowly from our former lives, each becoming a new person in the process.

**Love it? **

**Voteee. Epilogue or no? **

**Thanks for sticking with me. **


	11. Ending

**So I was listening to Butterfly kisses, the song. And I was feeling really sad. (There's more to it. Don't ask!) But that song is kinda where I got the mood for the epilogue I'm sad, in a way, because this is my first story here and it's ending but, I'm going to post another story soon after posting this. **

"And do you Most High; take Kartik as your husband?

"I do."

"Kartik, do you take Most High as your wife?"

"Yes- I mean, I do."

"Now let the tribunal ceremony vows be sung."

The creatures of the realms began to sing. It is melodic, high and soft. Asha begins to sing as well. I understand bits of it, with mine and Kartik's' name thrown in as well. The song slows to an end, and suddenly a red swirling mist begins to enwrap Kartik and me.

I feel my feet leave the ground. Kartik gasps and I know he must be feeling the same lightness as I. The ground comes back into view. I am placed softly back onto the ground. The mist fades away as brilliant hues of blue and green light up the sky. Asha's face is pure wonder. Kartik's lips find mine and I pull us back into my room. He sidesteps me and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you."

The dreams from the realms had stopped.

All was well.

**Yeah yeah yeah. I stole the last line from HP 7. Don't shoot me. I realize that this was shorttttttt. But when I went to finish this story I realize that it had already been finished. So I wrote the realms wedding. I hope I did it justice for you guys. **

**Love you!**


End file.
